Past Betrayals
by xxxxEnchantressxxxx
Summary: while struggling with his past, Percy and his son Ash are leading a normal life when an old friend, Annabeth visits them, saying that a new evil is lurking and the gods are fading.Percy doesn't know that his ex-Lover and mother of his child is the evil.


"Good morning Ash," Percy asked his son as he came down the stairs.

"Good morning paps…"

Ash's voice came out hoarse and the way his head was slack against his hand gave Percy the impression that his boy was still sleepy. 'Just like his father' he thought as he grabbed the cup of coffee which thankfully Ash always made for him in the morning.

Percy grabbed the ready made pancakes and set them on the table. It was Monday, and the hot weather made Percy want to jump into a pool of freezing water, but of course he had an advantage, being a son of Poseidon and all. Sitting down next to Ash, Percy sipped his coffee gently, careful not to be scalded by the hot liquid. He looked at the 15 year old who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Ash, you need to get ready for school, I don't want you to be late again." Ash groaned loudly and gazed at his father with clouded eyes.

"can I just skip school and help you with something? Or I can visit Grandpa," he suggested as he looked at the 38 year old with pleading eyes. Percy sighed and shook his head. He was quite surprised when his father and son bonded together. When he was just a little boy, Ash would cry his eyes out when the sea god couldn't take him to Atlantis, but then Poseidon would pick him up and take him to his palace to spend the day with him.

Although Percy felt happy that the relationship between his father and son was a strong one, Percy couldn't help but regret the fact that he and Poseidon didn't share the same bonding.

"I don't think the old man would be pleased if you skipped school, but I promise you that after school you can go visit him. Okay?"

Ash's eyes gleamed as this and he grinned happily.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!" Ash said as he got up and rushed upstairs to get ready.

"I know I am," Percy whispered as he swallowed the last of his coffee.

Percy glanced at the photo which hung on the green pale wall. In the photo there was his mother Sally and her husband Paul and they were cuddled together while Percy and Ash where smiling at the camera. They had went for a holiday in Montauk last year for Ash's birthday and that's when Poseidon came by with a green porsh car which I believe could turn into one of those transformers cars. I wasn't too happy about that especially since he couldn't drive yet.

Ash looked different last year, his golden hair was touching his shoulders and his sea green eyes were barley visible behind his fringe. He wore a big smile and the four of them looked happy.

Percy missed his mother and felt guilty that he hadn't visited her in a while. Unfortunately ever since Ash was born Percy didn't find the time to do the things he wanted since he was a full time dad.

He still remembers the days when he followed his malicious ex lover, the mother of his child, through portals and dimensions to retrieve his son. Percy's thoughts drifted to her, she was such a beauty. With golden short hair, and red lips to die for. She had startling blue eyes and a mischievous character. Her name was Voleria Sladden.

The first time he was her was when he saved her from an attack from minotaur. One look at her and he was lost, the way her eyes darted from his and when she hugged him as thanks. That's when everything changed, she changed his life. She kept saying that she was his future wife and that she was his soulmate.

She drove him crazy, and it wasn't just the attraction but the fact that he didn't feel alone, he didn't feel like he was the only one who was extremely powerful. The attraction he felt was beyond compare and the desire burned through his skin. Not only did she drive him crazy but her kisses of pure passion broke the love he had between his other lover, Amanda.

His friends had warned him of what they thought she was, they said they didn't trust her and that she was not who she said she was; but Percy didn't listen, he let her manipulate him and turn him against everyone. but he only stayed loyal to his best friend Annabeth, it seemed like Annabeth kept him linked to the world. His mistake cost him so much: he lost a love, his friends, he lost himself. It even cost him the death of a friend, that he still grieves.

It all happened because of a girl who claimed to be his soulmate, the girl made him blush every time he saw her. She was Voleria the girl who destroyed his life.

Percy wanted to slam his head against the wall for being such an idiot. His idiocity cost him everything. He was no longer known as the saviour of Olympus or the Olympian champion, but the scum bastard who betrayed everyone. Even the gods lost faith in him, well except his father and mother and even Annabeth who helped him through the tough years. He was very grateful to them.

Percy regretted everything, he regretting meeting Voleria, falling in love with her, betraying his friends and for being so foolish, but he didn't regret the birth of his son. He loved Ash more than anyone and when he was born it was the happiest day of Percy's life.

Tough Percy wished that Voleria wasn't Ash's mother. Ash was too good, too pure to deserve a murder for a mother.

Percy's thoughts were disturbed when Ash appeared in front of him wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt. His now short blonde hair was combed to the side and his sea-green eyes shone brightly.

"so, do I look attarctive enough paps?" Ash asked with a grin on his face.

"well you've got your fathers looks," Percy snickered and Ash just rolled his eyes.

"yeah, yeah I have a good looking father. I'm heading off and I'm see you late tonight and don't worry I'm going to Grandpas k?" Ash asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Percy nodded and answered "mhmm, you be good okay and say hi to your step-grandma for me," he smiled as Ash laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later dad," and with that he headed out the door.

Percy sighed and went upstairs to get dresses. He didn't feel like eating this morning so as usual he did his routine. A jog, a shower and then he would head to work where there he worked as a mairne biologist.

Yes Percy did study to get his dream job, and to everyone's surprise he did get what he wanted.

( PAGE BREAK! HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!)

Percy tossed his blazer on the couch as he muttered angrily to himself. Why did his co-works have to be so annoying? His co-worker Sam kept interfering on how he works and he even did a protest to get Percy fired which made him extremely angry. Why did people have to be so mean?

Anyways, Percy sat down and sighed deeply. He was going to spend the night alone again. He got used to the fact that his son was not going to be around but he still liked some company. He was not getting any younger and so why not go and get a girlfriend?

Nah, Percy didn't have the time for a girlfriend and he does admit that every time he goes to the bar, in the morning he would end up with a woman sprawled in his bed. Percy's not a man whore but he just doesn't have the time for relationships.

As he was about to grab something from the fridge, Percy heard a soft knock on the door. It surprised him, not so many people came to visit him. Only his mother or his sister Igrane would visit him. Yes Percy had a sister and he loved her dearly. She didn't live far away and she was accompanied by her adopted son Sky. Sky's mother is Annabeth, she had him when she was young and she couldn't raise him because suddenly she found out that she was a warrior queen. She had a big responsibly and she couldn't raise him in all the danger.

Swiftly Percy went to the door and he arranged his clothes, so that he would look presentable. Though poor Percy didn't expect to get the shock of his life when he opened the door did he. Yep, standing in front of him was his old best friend and the most beautiful woman ever Annabeth Chase.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it! The idea came to me when I was resting in bed and I decided to write it down. It's a very mysterious story and it's very surprising. It has Percabeth and as I mentioned Annabeth is a queen. It will be explained later in the story. Hope you liked it :)) review please! **


End file.
